


We found Love

by Gracebook99



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexuality, Gay, M/M, allenbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracebook99/pseuds/Gracebook99
Summary: This story leads of from the end of season 3 episode 5 and follows the dawning realization that Barry and Julian don't hate each other all that much after a couple drinks and some fun sass moments.
This could be either very angst filled or really fluffy, so you have that to look forward to at least.





	1. Getting a drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted on archive of our own and i'm trying out a new writing style so i apologize if it's a bit rough around the edges.
> 
> If you like this or you have some advice for me please leave a comment and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can

Barry’s pov

Julian and I traveled to the bar right next to the station and I chose a table near the back of the bar. I ordered us a couple beers and seeing him down the first one ordered another one. 

 

Julian quickly became drunk and started stammering about how he almost killed that kid but all I saw were the tears in the corner of his eyes and his deepening sadness. He continued to talk about his feeling but I felt as if I was intruding on something personal when he started talking about his family. He told me stories of his parents making fun of him and telling him he was worthless then he told me about his younger brothers beating him up and being bullied at school. 

 

He obviously was a needy drunk and he started running his hand through his hair making the ends stand up and his cheeks started turning a bright pink colour. He’s almost cute I think to myself before shaking the thought from my brain. I have a girlfriend I repeat to myself quietly as I listen to his rambling. Julian goes to order another drink but he trips while getting out of his chair and I speed to catch him before he hits the floor. I freeze as I catch him because a sudden electricity passed through my body I felt my breath catch as I suddenly looked down and realized Julian’s head was resting in my arms and my hand resting on his chest feeling the steady drunken beat of his heart. Julian suddenly realizes he's in my arms and pushes his way out of my hold he starts to get up and stumbles once again. I grab his arm and stand him up, his body resting against my side as I keep him standing. I had forgotten just what drunk people were like and realized there was no way Julian could get home alone and I would have to bring him there. 

 

Julian suddenly starts to wretch and I realize he's probably going to throw up and I speed him to the bathroom right before he throws up. He throws up a couple times and I rub his back my hand tracing circles down his back with every circle a new shock of electricity rushing through my hand and into my heart. It wasn't a bad feeling, though, it was weird it was like a cliche movie moment where the girl realizes her soul mate has been there all along when they touch hands in the hallway. But this can't be what it is, I have the girl of my dream my beautiful girlfriend Iris but I've never felt anything like this. Not even while we're having sex have I felt this attracted to her. Merely touching Julian over clothing even while he pukes into a bar toilet makes him more attractive to me than any other person has ever been.

 

As I sit there rubbing Julian’s back and I think to myself about all the people I've ever had a crush on. I had only ever had girlfriends, I had never even considered boys to be an option it had always been Iris but once we had actually started dating it was like all the excitement ended. I continue to try and push the thought of Julian out of my head and try to hold onto the feeling of Iris’s lips on mine. I continue to try and convince myself of the ridiculousness of a crush on Julian when he sits up and leans into my arms for support and falls asleep there. I sit there running my hand through his hair waiting for him to wake up and realizing that he won't.

 

I grab him and pull him up completely supporting his body weight then I decide to just run him home. I pick him up into my arms his body fitting into my arms perfectly and his hair now undone falling into his face and covering his eyes. I look down at his face and see just how peaceful he looks without the permanent scowl. I run him out to the street and realize his breath has gotten faster his sleep becoming more restless I slow down immediately sad that his peace has been broken and he calms down again so I decide to walk to his apartment instead. He snuggles closer into my chest as the cold wind hits his rosy cheeks as I walk to his apartment which was only a block away ignoring the stares of people on the street and focusing on the gentle breathing hidden in the crook of my chest.

 

I finally reach Julian’s apartment building my legs starting to strain under the weight of his body, at such a slow speed it took nearly 30 minutes to walk a single block and for once I look around me and time moves at a normal pace. I fish through Julian’s pockets and find his keys, I let myself into his building and look around his living room. The place felt more like a hotel than a home with immaculate furniture and no pictures on the wall. The only thing that looks personalized is this photo of a child Julian sitting on a beautiful woman's lap in a vineyard, the picture was kept on the back of a dresser and was the only thing that had dust on it. I quickly search for his room trying not to look into his stuff and after a couple of minutes of searching, I find a room with plain grey sheets and plain white walls it was a cold space with no real life to it. I lay Julian down on the bed careful not to disturb his sleep then I pull myself away to look for some pajamas for him to change into and find a meticulously organized closet with days of the week separated by use colour and day. I look for Friday on the labels and find a pair of plain grey pajamas before using my speed to change him as fast as possible. I try my hardest not to look at him but I get a glimpse of his bare chest which was thin, pale but also muscled. I wipe the image from my mind, just as I'm about to leave I hear Julian whimper and I rush to his side. I run my hand through his hair and just when I’m about to leave he grabs my hand pulls himself closer to me and whispers stay. I stand there for a few minutes and realizing the hand holding me isn't letting go I climb into the bed resting his face on my chest causing a burst of energy every time he breathes hot air on my neck. Sometime a couple of hours later I rouse myself from the comfort of the moment and let myself out, the cold air pressing against my skin as I run, like a cold shower it calms me down taking the edge off. I spend the rest of the morning running and watching the sunset trying to make sense of what had happened.


	2. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian wakes up to a messy room and a feeling of dread, he tries to go about his morning as normal but run's into Barry on the way.
> 
> Drama of course ensues and maybe a few tears so have fun and good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some valuable information on CPR, I tried to explain it to the best of my ability but I took my life guarding course in french so if I mixed up any terms i'm sorry for my messy bilingual language barrier. But in all seriousness you guys need to google CPR if you don't know the basics of it because it can and will save lives you can get more information on CPR here:  
> http://www.heartandstroke.com/site/c.ikIQLcMWJtE/b.3483921/k.DCD2/First_aid_CPR_and_AEDs_Learn_to_save_a_life.htm?gclid=CJihsrCOpNACFQ9MDQodl0IE7w

Julian’s pov

I struggle to get out of bed my head still reeling from the night before, memory’s of the bar rush in front of my eyes as I slip my feet into the fuzzy slippers I always keep neatly by my bed. I look around my room and see my clothes from the night before strewn across the floor in a tangle and my closet doors still open, I pick up my close and close the closet door wondering how since not even at my drunkest moments have I been a slob. I remember a flash of brown hair and then a face…

it was Barry who had brought me home last night and the first thing that came to mind was that we had slept together, the very thought of us sleeping together should have disgusted me but instead it filled me with an odd sense of longing. but I knew it could never happen since Barry is 100% straight I push the thoughts from my mind as I grab my Sunday clothes from the closet and change out of them putting my used pajamas in the laundry to wash and then packing my bag to go to work. I read the paper as I eat my bowl of cheerios and see no indication of meta human attacks and hope for a peaceful day at the office since my head was still pounding from the hangover, I down a couple Tylenol with my orange juice before heading out careful to lock the door and deadbolt out of fear. The fear of what exactly? I did not know for sure but it definitely had something to do with my mistrust of Barry Allen.

I stop by jitters on the way to grab my usual cup of coffee and see Barry sitting with his hand entangled with Iris’s and a sense of dread and jealousy washes over me making me freeze at the counter so the barista has to call my name several times before I tear my eyes from them. I thank the barista and head towards the door when Barry catches my shoulder, I find it strange how fast he managed to get by my side but the heat radiating from his hand spreading down my body makes me forget all about it. He looks down at his hand on my shoulder and blushes he suddenly seems very interested in the floor as he asks if he can accompany me to work. myself being the kind and generous person that I am let him join me on the way to work but not before asking if his girlfriend was okay with it and seeing embarrassment flash across his face.

I walk beside him not touching his shoulder but so close I almost feel the heat coming off his body. I look down at his hands that were nervously tucked into pockets of his jacket. I stop in my tracks about to ask about the moments I don't remember from last night but as we reach the precinct his breath catches when he sees a meta human with the ability to throw explosive energy balls looming in front of us, I pull out my gun and step in front of Barry my body placed protectively around his when the meta launches energy at us. I feel new strength coming from the Barry as I shoot at the oncoming energy when it suddenly envelops Barry and I but then there was a shadow in front of me and I see Barry's face contorted with pain for a second as he throws himself over top of me.

The sound of his ragged breath of me wakes me up and I suddenly realize my face was buried deep into the chest of Barry Allen. I push him off of me breathing in the cold air and realize why he was on top of me in the first place. I scramble to his side putting a hand to his neck feeling for a pulse and only sensing a fast light beat weakly from under his skin. I hurry to check his vitals and find his circulation to be slow and his breathing labored and husky. I sit by his side throwing my coat over his body to keep him warm as I sense him deteriorate beneath me. his pulse had all but stopped and his breathing came up short. I call 911 hoping to reach an operator but knowing that the town had been reduced to mass panic so there was no chance of reaching anyone. I check his vitals again and right as I check his breathing he takes a final weak breath before giving up altogether.  
I shake his shoulders and yell his name as I position myself beside his body trying to remember CPR from my life guarding days. I place one hand over the other in the center of his chest, start humming staying alive and press my hands down a couple inches into his chest to the beat of the song inside my head. after 30 compression's I go to do mouth to mouth, I tilt his head back covering his mouth with mine before blowing 2 times into his mouth. I repeat the compression's another 4 times before once again checking all his vitals, noticing no changes I repeat the compression's and breaths 5 times still to the beat of Stayin alive but nothing happens. I push harder into his chest the next couple times feeling ribs break under my hands and my breath being pushed back out at me from when I give him mouth to mouth. I was just about to give up when I heard a faint muffled breath coming from his chest and I immediately stopped my compression's and watched as his chest rose and fell over and over again proving to me that he was still breathing. I put a hand to his neck and feel around for a pulse, it was still light but it went at a regular pace under my hand and as I watched his chest for the next couple of minutes I could sense my tears streaming down my face and my hands trembling from an anxiousness I had never sensed before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this part as mush as I enjoyed writing it and I apologize again for my lack of writing skills and my possibly french sounding phrases though I try to correct them as I go along. Please leave any advice, comments or requests down below and I will try and answer them as best as I can.


	3. Worst nightmare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Julian is once again the title character and you can make assumptions as to why at the end of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I just want to thank you guys for your support it means a lot and because of it i'm going to try and stick to some type of schedule. I will try to post every saturday and sunday and maybe a few extras chapters in between if I'm struck by some inspo.

Julian’s pov

 

Before I knew what was happening a hand appeared on my shoulder as a gesture of comfort and I look up to see joe west looking down at me. His usually stern face had lines of worry deep set in them but held an impressive amount of compassion for the guy who had made his son’s life a living hell for the last few weeks. Joe grabbed my arm and guided me away from Barry’s body at the same time as a boy who looked a lot like joe minus 20 to 30 years picked up Barry in his arms and ran off traveling at the speed of the flash. I squirm out of joe’s grip and try to go after Barry but my legs give out and feel tears stream down my face as Joe takes my arm and guides/carries me over to the ambulance. I look up again to find a paramedic walking with joe towards me and the last thing I remember before falling faintly to the ground was a blanket being thrown across my shoulders and a cup of cold water being pressed into my hands.

 

When I wake up again I can hear the steady beat of a hospital machine beside me and labored breathing from behind a closed curtain. I try to sit up and feel my stomach contract as I lean over the side of the hospital bed and nearly throw up. noticing that nothing was coming out of my stomach I wondered how long it had been since I'd been asleep. My head hurt as I searched for a clock along the bare walls and I see one-half hidden behind the curtain of the other cot. I get up out of the bed slowly, bending over a couple times to almost throw up the nothing that was left in my stomach. I walk slowly and deliberately towards the other wall holding onto the wall for balance. When I reach the other cot the clock says 11 o'clock and judging from the darkness coming from outside It had been a whole day since I'd been asleep. I hear a whimpering from behind the curtain and my curiosity gets the best of me as I pull aside the curtain and see the meta who had attacked Barry and I. I stumble back my voice getting hitched in my throat and I fall back hitting my head against the hospital bed and drawing blood. The sight of the meta’s face brought on a sense of fear I'd never felt before as I realized the severity of what had happened to Barry. I find myself screaming and crying through tears for Barry as I see a steady stream of doctors and nurses rush into the room, I hear joe’s voice above the rest chastising them for putting me in the same room as the person who had put me there. I find comfort in the fact that Joe had stayed at the hospital because if joe was here that meant that somewhere Barry was alive. Finally breathing after my last thought I let myself be pulled up into the bed once again as I see the meta being wheeled out of the room.

 

I stay in the hospital for several more days without a roommate with the visits from joe as my only comfort, he thanks me for being there to protect Barry and tells me that he’s still alive. I always ask how he’s doing but when I do Joe always shakes his head giving me something else to worry about. Not that I had been stalking Barry or anything but his file had said that he had been in a coma for 9 months a couple years ago and I wouldn't be able to bear it if he were in one again. I continue to think existentially for a few more hours when they bring in this girl of about 18 in a bed who seems to be out cold but when the doctors leave she opens her eyes and looks around. When she see’s me she tilts her head to one side and stares at me like I'm the strange one, she opens her mouth to speak but just then joe walks in with discharge papers in his hand and a pen. I look back over at the girl but she is once again fast asleep so I turn to joe as he helps me to get out of bed. I change in the small hospital bathroom into clothes Joe had brought me, I leave the room with joe looking back at the girl again wondering who she could be. 

 

The jello in my stomach feels unsettling as I leave the cafeteria with joe at my side, I walk unsteadily a million questions on my tongue but Joe holds up a hand as if to silence me so we just walk in silence with joe opening doors for me and helping me to go down the stairs. When we reach the bottom step I'm almost crying as I try to contain my frustration about joe not telling me about Barry but when I see a star labs van outside the hospital and feel joe’s hand on my arm pulling me towards it I fear the worst. Joe slides open the door and two well-manicured hands followed by a face I recognize as Caitlin appear as she helps me into the van she checks my vitals quickly before knocking on the wall signaling to whoever was driving that it was time to go. The ride to what I presume is star labs is oddly silent as Joe talks quietly to Caitlin and the car glides over well-paved roads, a million questions run through my brain but I'm still groggy from the pain medicine and my throat hurts so I stay silent biding my time trusting that anyone Barry trusts is good.

 

We arrive at star labs about 20 minutes later and the door opens to reveal one of my only friends in the city Cisco. Cisco and I had met on multiple occasions to talk about science after meeting at a museum and getting into a debate about the science of metahumans, he had always been a huge help with my work in metahuman CSI work and we usually went out for coffee once or twice a week. Cisco grabs my arm and pulls me out of the van, he smiles at me and starts talking about his usual nerdy theories about the new doctor who spinoff class which we had started watching in jitters together every Sunday after it had been put illegally online. Joe and Caitlin walk farther behind us and I only hear bits and pieces of everything they say but none of it is important so I tune back into the conversation with cisco and talk about our mutual dislike of April and ram being together. Cisco leads me through the door and I realize that Star labs is much bigger than I thought it would be and I can't help but look at all the incredible technology we pass by. We walk past room after room and I feel kinda claustrophobic as the hallway gets thinner and thinner and then the hallway opens up and I realize we arrived. We are in what I must assume is the med bay and I see an empty bed on one wall and then I see my worst nightmare lying on a bed in the middle of the room attached to a million tubes with a slow unsteady beep coming from a nearby monitor.


End file.
